What's Mine
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: Gods do not take kindly to their possessions being threatened, especially the God of Death. AU Felinette. God Hades and Mortal Persephone AU. Felix/Marinette


Hey guys, here's a dark oneshot. Nothing graphic.

Summary: Gods do not take kindly to their possessions being threatened, especially the God of Death. AU Felinette. God Hades and Mortal Persephone AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Chloe scoffed at the scene before her. It seemed Lie-la was at it again with trying to alienate Marinette. The girl played the part of a victim well, but Chloe has done that before, and she could see right through the act. Everyone in the class was glaring at Marinette, who looked completely heartbroken. Chloe actually felt some pity for the girl, but refused to step in. Just because she stopped bullying her didn't mean she had to stick up for her.

'_But what if _he's _watching?' _a voice fretted in her head. Chloe fought a shiver, remembering the last time she got a visit from _him_. She remembered sobbing for mercy, and she knew it was only Marinette's influence on him that he gave it, but he left her with a warning.

"_Stay away from what's mine, or you'll truly know Hell."_

Chloe was smart—she wisely avoided Marinette after that, no longer being her bully. It wasn't until Marinette approached her one day did Chloe realize how much she owed Marinette her life.

"_He's very… protective. I'm really sorry. I told him never to do it again." _

She didn't know how Marinette got involved with someone like that or how Marinette seemed to charm him, but what she knew is that _that thing _was wrapped around her finger, and knew she was safe _for now_.

That didn't change the fact that _he _would sometimes leave signs in his wake of his warning. Just because he couldn't directly threaten her doesn't mean he couldn't leave reminders. She didn't dare tell Marinette for fear he would unleash his wraith on her again for telling his precious flower he wasn't exactly keeping his promise.

Her eyes surveyed the class nervously. She wondered when _he _would come. It was only a matter of time. Beings like him did not take kindly to their precious ones being threatened. She shivered, feeling a slight chill, and looked around swiftly, knowing what was coming. No one else noticed the sudden chill besides her. She paled.

It seems _he_ was watching after all.

"I can't believe you would do this, Marinette!" Alya yelled at the girl she once considered her best friend. She stood in front of a crying Lila while Rose and Mylene comforted her while taking turns giving Marinette glares. "I can't believe you would _threaten _Lila! What's wrong with you? Your jealously has gone too far!"

"I didn't threaten her!" Marinette tried to defend herself, but it seemed none of her classmates would believe her. She sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"S-She's lying! She cornered me in the bathroom and said if I didn't obey her, she'd make me lose all my f-friends! She even hit me!" Lila blubbered. Rose and Mylene hugged her close. This statement only served to make the class more angry with Marinette.

"I didn't! She threatened me! I'm telling the truth!" Marinette cried.

"You really expect us to believe you? Face it, you've been against Lila since day one!" Alix snarled. The class nodded in agreement. Marinette directed her gaze at Adrien, desperation shining in her eyes. She knew he knew Lila was also lying. Couldn't he see what her lies were doing to Marinette? How could he keep quiet about this?!

Adrien appeared uncomfortable, averting his eyes away from her immediately, keeping his mouth shut. Marinette was stunned. Even now, when her whole class was against her, he didn't say a word. Bile rose up into Marinette's throat. She felt sick. She wanted to throw up. She had long since lost feelings for Adrien, but she cared about him. She always tried to have his back.

It seemed he didn't return the sentiment.

"Yeah! You've been out of control!" Kim agreed.

"Maybe it's time someone threatened _you _for a change." Max added. Marinette backed away as some of them rose from their seats. The temperature continued to drop. Chloe quickly rose from her seat and got between the class and Marinette, shielding her from them.

'_Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood!' _Chloe panicked in her mind.

"Guys, come on, do you really believe _Marinette_, fricken spring incarnate, would threaten someone? It's laughable really!" Chloe uneasily said, glancing around, looking for signs of _him_.

"Yeah, it's quite funny coming from another bully themselves!" Alya crossed her arms. Chloe swallowed, seeing their class plants wilt right in front of her eyes.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed, as Marinette stepped forward, grasping Chloe's wrist. Chloe refused to recoil from Marinette, knowing right now, she was the only thing protecting Chloe from what was coming. Marinette was pale and her face was panicked.

"Guys, please stop. Let's just forget about it. _Please_." Marinette's tone was desperate, begging. The class wasn't amused.

"You're just trying to get out of being punished!" Nino shouted, fed up. The temperature continued to drop, and Marinette stepped closer to Chloe, vowing to at least protect her. The class was so infuriated they didn't notice their breaths were coming out in puffs. Alya was so angered that she pushed past Chloe and grabbed Marinette roughly. Marinette's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Alya, please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Marinette begged. Alya glared harder.

"The only one who's going to get hurt here is you!" Alya promised.

"Unhand her right now." A new voice ordered icily. Alya watched Marinette's face lose its color considerably, before turning towards the newcomer. Chloe blanched at the figure in the doorway, recognizing him right away.

Death was angry. And he had come for his retribution.

Alya felt herself freeze, immediately releasing Marinette as if she burned her, and took a step back. The boy's icy blue eyes watched her, like a viper ready to slit her throat. On the outside he was cold, stony, but she could see the storm brewing in his eyes. It seemed her classmates thought the same as they also backed up.

"F-Felix…" Marinette whispered. They saw she was wary, but also relieved to see him. They never heard of this boy. They thought the only blonde boy Marinette associated with was Adrien. This boy, Felix, was dressed more classic than Adrien, as well as having his hair combed back. His eyes flickered to her immediately, and they could see the trace of affection behind the storm.

"Marinette…" he murmured. He walked towards her gracefully, and everyone shuddered, feeling all positive feelings sucked out of them, leaving nothing but fatigue and heavy hearts. The pale boy took her hand tentatively, and Marinette gave him a bright smile, reaching up and brushing some hair out of his face.

"You look pale." Marinette observed, a worried frown on her face. She grasped his hand tighter, her other hand cupping his cheek. "Are you eating enough?"

"I'm fine." Felix told her gently. However, his eyes soon darkened, and everyone shuddered except Marinette, feeling more lifeless in this boy's presence. "You are not."

"Felix, it's fine—really!" Marinette actually tried to defend them, and they didn't understand why. Shouldn't she be spinning some lie how they accosted her without provocation? She looked imploringly into Felix's eyes. "Let's just leave. We can go back to your home and just talk like we usually do. Please." She tried to persuade him. Usually it would work, but Felix was firm this time it seemed.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?" he demanded sternly. Marinette winced, hiding Chloe behind her, who was trying not to hyperventilate. Who exactly was this person, the class wondered.

"You know why…" Marinette stated weakly, and Felix eyed Chloe who looked like she was going to jump out the window just to get away from him.

"I see you have stayed to your vows. You will be spared." Felix told Chloe, who fell to the floor in relief.

"Spared?! What are you on about?!" Ivan demanded. Felix snapped his gaze to them, and they all flinched, losing their bravado.

"Simple. You've threatened what is mine. You must be punished." Felix stated factually.

"Y-Yours?" Adrien stuttered, looking between Marinette and Felix, connecting the dots. The others have done the same.

"Felix, Dear, _please _spare them." Marinette weakly tried to deflect him. Her statement only confirmed everyone suspicions that they were involved. Felix turned to look at her, thinking, staring into her earnest eyes, and sighed.

"They will live. I will not take their souls. It is not their time." Felix reassured her. Marinette sighed in relief. She went over to Chloe and helped her up.

"Let's go then. I will bring Chloe home first. Then I will meet you at your home." Marinette bid him farewell, glad she had saved her classmates from her lover. Chloe followed numbly after her, as Marinette and her left, Marinette's voice comforting the poor girl. Felix turned to them and the class flinched away.

"You have hurt Marinette, and she has begged me to spare you. Be grateful. Your souls are not mine to take today." Felix told them harshly. The class didn't know what he was talking about, but they felt relief all the same. "However," a sadistic glint came to his eyes. "That does not mean you will not get a taste of what's waiting for you on the other side."

Shadows engulfed the room, causing everyone to scream. The shadows took form, grabbing them all.

"W-What are you?!" Rose cried. Tears were running down her face. She was honestly terrified, just as her classmates were.

"Why are you doing this?!" Mylene shouted as the shadows gripped tight.

"It's simple really." Felix said, smirking. "You've threatened Marinette."

The class screamed as the shadows dragged them further down into the ground where the Underworld would be waiting for them.

"And Gods do not like when you threaten something that's theirs."

The class's screams were piercing as they were dragged down to Hell.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it didn't really have a happy ending.


End file.
